Letters from Heaven
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: Everything seems perfect, 23 years after the battle of Hogwarts. But one Hufflepuff can't move on, after losing her world to that battle


**(summary) It's been 20 years since the battle of Hogwarts. With Neville as the headmaster, and Luna teaching divination, almost everyone's happy. Except for one Hufflepuff, who lost her world in that battle.**

**FredXoc HarryXginny Romine**

* * *

_"FRED!" All I could do was cry, as his body fell to a lifeless lump on the floor. All I could see was him lying among the rubble, his twin brother George kneeling beside him, crying just as hard as me. I ran towards him sending curses at anyone who tried to hurt his brother. I fell to my knees beside him, crying into his chest. "Please don't leave Fred. We need you. I need you. George needs you. Please..."_

* * *

I a woke to the sound of laughter. My heart instinctively sank to my stomach. The same memory, the same dream... The one moment where I lost my world. I put on my clothes and walked down the stairs, to see Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. I put on a smile and hugged Hermione and Ron. "What are you doing here?" I asked them walking into the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"George said you were having troubles with you car, so when Hermione said you guys where having lunch together I thought I'd come over to see if I could help" He said as I sprinkled some tea leaves into the pot.

"The car's just around back. " I said opening the back door to reveal a beat up, powder blue Chevy truck from the 50s. "Be careful She's old." He nodded and went outside with the tools. I turned my attention back to the tea.

"Is everything alright? You haven't been out very much lately." I set the tea down in front of Hermione. I sat across from her and sipped lightly at my tea.

Setting it down on the table I said "I'm fine... Everything's fine... Just peachy."

"Keira. Me, Ginny, Angelina, and Astoria are going out tonight. We want you too come with us." Hermione said holding my hand. I nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

I got out of the bath, and put on a pair of jeans, with my sparkly black v-necked shirt. I let my hair fall loosely at my shoulders. I walked down stairs as soon as I heard the doorbell and saw the smiling faces of the girls. We got into Hermione's car, and drove to the leaky cauldron. We laughed at stories of their husbands, and the children. I haven't laughed that much since Fred died. After it was over, Hermione drove me home last.

"Keira." She looked at me with a concerned expression on her face. "Please take care of yourself... and feel free to call us. If you need a night out, any of us would be happy to go with you." I nodded and smiled, a smile that wasn't forced.

"Thanks Hermy." I got out and slipped inside, locking the door behind me.

* * *

_"Me and George sorted through Fred's things, and compiled a makeshift will for him." She handed a list to everyone, of what they got, and letters from her, Arthur and George. My was reasonably shorter than everyone else's, but I didn't complain. They remembered me didn't they? Everyone went to get their respective items, except for me. Molly sat beside me with a reasonably large package. "Fred planned out and bought your Christmas gifts for the next few years. There's also a note in there, wrote it himself, before the battle. I nodded, and let the tears slide down my cheeks. George sat on the other side of me, as my hands shook trying to open the package. He gently grabbed my hands, and pulled the strings loose for me. The brown wrapping came undone after that and i was staring at jewelry boxes, and a letter, indeed in Fred's handwriting. I put all the boxes on the coffee table and picked up the letter silently reading it._

_**Dearest Keira,**  
_

_**I'm writing this, in case one of us doesn't make it. I hope to God it's me. Because the thought of not being with you drives me crazy. And I'm just crazy enough to hope that we die together. You know I love you. Ever since we danced at the yule ball. It's funny, knowing you had George before you had me. We're funny guys. I know we were meant for each other, and I want you to know, that no matter what happens, even if I die, I'll be waiting for you. With fresh jokes, and new ways to make you smile. I've got forever to think of them right? I hope I don't die... I don't want to leave you behind. You won't get this if we make it. So I hope you never read this.**_

_**Yours forever, Forge.**_

_I laughed a little, and folded the letter back up. My world fell up 3 months ago, but I had to continue moving. For Fred._


End file.
